


Under Me You So Quite New

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was jittery and had no idea why.  He wanted her out there, in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Me You So Quite New

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the e.e cummings poem, _Tulips and Chimneys_. I think I want to call this series _Meant to Be_.

“Hey Sam,” Will came through the swinging gate and into the bullpen of the Newberry Police Station. “You ready for our run?”

“What?” Sam looked at his watch. He was packing up to go.

“Are you ready for our run?”

“Tonight’s Tuesday, Will; our run is tomorrow.”

“It’s Tuesday?” Will asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Wow, I'm not even keeping proper track of the days anymore. It’s really Tuesday?”

“Yes sir and I'm on my way out of here. I'm on my way home to my wife.”

“Damn, that glare from your glow is gonna blind someone.” Will covered his eyes as he laughed. “Be careful with that.”

“I can't help it pal…its called bliss.”

“It’s called the honeymoon phase, it'll fade.”

“I pray you're wrong about that.”

Sam and Jessie had been married for ten weeks. They spent a two week honeymoon in Canada; one week at a remote cabin in British Columbia and the second in a luxury hotel in Toronto. Back in Newberry for two months, the Kassmeyers were the picture of wedded bliss. It was weird; now that he was married Sam started to notice something about his married friends. Most weren't nearly as blissful as he thought when he was single and yearned for what he thought they had.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Will asked, patting Sam’s back as he walked through the swinging gate and stood by the counter.

“Mmm hmm,” Sam was checking the log. “Six o’clock is good.”

“Great.” He turned and grinned at Charlie, who was tapping away at her computer. “How ya doing, Charlie…making good use of those handcuffs?”

“Oh my God, LaMontagne, you're awful.” She suppressed a grin. “Get away from me, you merciless flirt.”

“You may call it flirting in Newberry. In New Orleans, we call it conversation.”

“Maybe I should move to New Orleans.”

The banter went back and forth for a little while. Sam still studied the log but his main focus was on the married County detective and his very single officer. Will kept taking it up a notch and Charlie matched him at every turn. Finally the police chief cleared his throat.

“Hey Will, how’s JJ?” He asked.

“She's great, working hard and all. We both need a little time off so we’re taking Henry to Boston for a long weekend. It’ll be good to spend some time together.”

“Yeah, I think you definitely need to spend some time with your wife.”

“Oh c'mon Sam, we’re just kidding around.” Will caught his drift. “I’ll see you later Chuck.”

“Bye, Blue Bayou.”

Will joined Sam on the other side of the gate and they walked out to the parking lot.

“I'm not an unfaithful man.” He said.

“I never said that you were.” Sam replied. “I don’t judge people but I'm one of a handful of folks around here who can make that claim. You’ve been here for some years now; you should know.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t thinking. Newberry doesn’t care what you're really doing, just what they think you're doing. I’ll be more careful next time. Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight.”

He climbed into his police car, pulling out onto Chestnut Street. Sam always took the scenic route home so he could check out the neighborhoods. It was November 10th and the winter chill had come to Newberry. It wasn’t too bad yet, for the initiated, Sam could smell in the air that it would probably be a snowy winter. He drove down Partridge Lane, quickly sliding the police car into one of the metered spots.

While he didn’t have to, Sam slipped a quarter into the meter. The money went to the town so he never minded. Whistling, he walked into Baird’s Flowers and Things. It was empty but that’s because it was close to closing time. Bobbi smiled just as she did every customer.

“Hey, Sam!”

She’d grown up and went through school with Jessie, Desi and Penelope Garcia. He didn’t know if the women were close but everyone in town was in one way or another, whether they liked each other or not. Bobbi was a nice woman who’d been through hell. During her senior year at the University of Washington, her father moved to Seattle after her parents’ divorce, she was carjacked and kidnapped by an escaped convict. No one knew what happened to Bobbi during the six days she was missing. The state police killed her captor so there was never a trial.

Lots of people in town whispered but that was nothing new. Sam minded his own business. Her mother was a bubbly, personable woman and despite everything Bobbi inherited that spirit. She worked the flower shop and also bartended at The Elbow and a place in Manchester called Shooters. She had a shrink in Manchester and had dated Paul Collins’ older brother Kyle on and off for five years. Other than that, Sam was clueless. He liked it better that way…his job usually required him to see the worse in people.

“Hey Bobbi, how's your mom doing?”

“Pretty good. She was here earlier; I’ll tell her you asked about her.”

“Thanks. I know its closing time but…”

“Well, you’ve been in here every Tuesday evening for the past couple of months. I was actually waiting for you.”

“I really appreciate that.” He flushed a bit, slipping his hands in his pocket.

“It’s not a problem. What's it going to be today?”

“I should probably know more about flowers than I do. Hmm, what about some roses?”

“They're beautiful, aren’t they? I have to tell you they’re a little pricey right now.”

“Would I sound shallow if I said money isn’t a problem?” Sam asked.

“Someone else might be but not you, Sam. Is red OK?”

“Actually, I love the pink ones. I’ll take a dozen of those.”

Bobbi nodded. She took them from the vase, adding extra baby’s breath. She pulled off some white heavy duty tissue paper and tied it all with a pink ribbon.

“That’s gonna be $85.” She said ringing it up.

“You meant it when you said pricey.” Sam replied. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed Bobbi two fifties.

When she gave him his change she also handed him a small book.

“It’s a book on flowers.” She said. “I saw it in the bargain bin at Hilda’s this past weekend and I immediately thought of you.”

“Wow, Bobbi, thank you.” Sam took the change, flowers, and the book. “Have a good night and get home safely.”

“Thanks Sam, you too.”

Back in his patrol car, Sam put the roses on the front seat and drove home. He honked at a few people, people honked at him, and he stopped Nathan Harris a few blocks from his home on Canal Street.

“I’d love to see you down at the rink for some hockey, Nath.” He said.

“Um, I don’t do so well with ice skates and violence, Chief.” Nathan said, his nervous fingers scratching his curly hair.

“I've got the Baby Penguins this year, seven to ten. I thought it might be fun if you could do a little assistant coaching. If you're interested that is.”

Sam watched Nathan’s face changed. He didn’t know what that face meant but that was OK, he was rarely able to read Nathan’s facial expressions. He knew the boy was different but so many people in town treated him like he had the bubonic plague. It was OK not to be “normal”; it wasn’t OK to be ostracized.

“That sounds kinda fun.” He said, almost smiling.

“Well be at the County Rink Saturday at 12:30 if you want to. You're driving now right.”

“I got a hooptie…saved for it myself.”

“I had one of those when I was your age. You have a good one.”

“You too, Chief.” Nathan almost reached out to touch the car door but recoiled. He wasn’t in the mood for a vision, especially a bad one. He’d already had a long day. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Sam rolled his window up and continued his ride home. He parked the police car in the driveway, grabbed the flowers, and headed up the front steps.

“Hey Chief Kassmeyer!”

Sam turned when he heard his name, waving as Cate Hale blazed by on a ten speed.

“Be safe Catie.” He called after her. It was a little late for the 11 year old to be out but Sam wasn’t her father.

Walking into the house, the smell of steak immediately welcomed him. He took off his gun belt and put it in the living room table drawer, locking it with the key on his ring. As he moved through the dining room he noticed the table set for a romantic dinner for two. In the kitchen, Jessie hummed as she toiled over the stove. She also danced to Journey singing _Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin_ on the radio. As Sam watched the hypnotizing sway of her hips, dinner was the last thing on his mind. He slipped out of his shoes, pushed them into the corner, and crept up behind her.

“Hey baby love.” His arms circled her waist as he pulled her body to his.

“Hi there. I was starting to wonder where you were.”

“I'm sorry I'm late,” Sam brushed her blonde curls aside to kiss the nape of her neck. “I got wrapped up talking with Will.”

“Well,” She turned in his arms. “Dinner is ready. Are you ready to eat now? I was just keeping it warm.”

“I'm hungry alright.” His mouth captured hers, moaning as their tongues slid together. As he stroked her back Sam wondered how long it would take to get her out of that lovely blue dress and up on the counter. Probably no more than ten minutes…ten glorious minutes.

“Sam…” Jessie pulled away with reluctance. “You had a long day; you need to get a good meal in you.”

“I’ll wash up.” He gave her one more kiss. “It smells amazing, babe.”

“I hope it tastes that way.”

Sam went up the back stairs and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He quickly stripped out of his police uniform and removed his ankle piece. He dressed in blue jeans, sport socks, and a crisp, white button down shirt. He washed his face and hands, brushed his hair, and headed back downstairs. He grabbed the flowers from the living room and went into the dining room.

“Oh Sam, they’re beautiful.” Jessie took them and kissed his cheek.

He held out her chair, Jessie sat, and then Sam joined her. He blessed the food, smiling over it. Jessie made barbecued steak, mashed potatoes, and garden salad. He cut into the steak.

“Oh baby, this is delicious.”

“I'm really glad. Honey?”

“Hmm?”

“I just finished a very interesting novel this afternoon.” She said.

“What was it about?” Sam asked.

“Auto-erotic asphyxiation.”

He started to cough over his plate. Sam quickly covered his mouth and Jessie gasped. She patted his back a few times.

“Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Sam sipped the wine in front of him. “I'm OK, Jess.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm, I think so. What was this book about…other than that?”

“Well it was billed as an erotic suspense thriller but it wasn’t about any of that. It took place in a small town; it was a total soap opera. But the point is do we really ever know what our friends and neighbors are up to. Take Hotch for example, he's your best friend.”

“Yeah, and I honestly don’t care what he's into sexually.” Sam replied.

“You don’t talk about it? I thought men talked about it.”

“That’s funny because I thought women talked about it. In college, I did talk about it with friends. We were all chasing girls so we talked about that. After that though…”

“So um, what are you into?” Jessie asked.

“Jess…”

“What? You don’t want to talk about it?”

“Well it’s not that exactly, baby, but…we’re at the dinner table.”

“I'm your wife and you're my husband. We’re in the privacy of our home. Now’s the perfect time to tell me if you like to be spanked.”

“Jessica!” Sam exclaimed, his whole face turning red.

She started to laugh and so did he. Jessie reached over for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Sam let out a happy sigh. He drew her hand to his lips.

“I love you, sweet thing.”

“I love you too. I'm going to stop embarrassing you and let you eat before it gets cold.”

“It’s really delicious.” Sam said. He was glad to have the conversation over for the time being.

***

Sam had no idea that there were that many flowers in the world. He was even more surprised that he found it all fascinating. Mike Kassmeyer always said his son was born with a curious mind and a big brain; he always nurtured it. A lot of people didn’t even know that Sam had a Masters Degree in Social and Behavioral Science from Boston University. They knew about his Bachelors in a double major of Sociology and Philosophy/Psychology.

Most thought he spent the next two years in Boston working and saving before returning home to join the police force. Mike could never quite understand how his son found contentment in being a small town police officer. Sam could’ve been whatever he put his mind to. He supported and loved him but never understood.

In bed, at that moment, reading about calla lilies, Sam was content. After a lovely but slightly awkward dinner, he and Jessie curled up on the couch and watched _The Thomas Crown Affair_. The film also watched them for a little while. Afterwards, Jessie wanted to take a shower. Her husband was slightly disappointed when she declined on his offer to join her. It was alright, he had a few things to occupy his time.

The Bruins game was on low volume while he leafed through the flower book. He would definitely send Bobbi a nice thank you card for such a good gift. The shower still ran as Sam read about chrysanthemums. A part of him wanted to peek in, see what Jessie was doing. He was jittery and had no idea why. He wanted her out there, in his arms.

It was a little silly…she had a right to personal hygiene. She even had a right to shower alone, Sam thought with a smirk. He would be patient and study daisies. There were enough flowers even in this pocket sized book to buy Jessie something different every Tuesday for the next two years. Surely all of them couldn’t be purchased at Baird’s but maybe Bobbi could special order a few things for him.

“Hey there, Chief Kassmeyer.”

“Huh?” Sam looked away from the television as he turned it off. “Oh my…”

Jessie stood in the bathroom doorway wearing a lavender negligee. Sam tilted his head to the side to get a better view. It seemed as if it was transparent but then again he couldn’t quite see anything. All he knew was that his mouth had gone dry, probably from having it open too long.

“Cat got your tongue?” She asked smiling.

“I…come…c'mere baby.”

Sam held out his hand for her. Jessie’s teeth tugged at her bottom lip as she made her way to their bed. In his arms she exhaled, only to gasp when he tickled his fingers down her spine. Oh God, it felt so good when he touched her. It was better than good; no word had been invented yet.

Jessie moaned as Sam’s nose moved along her collarbone. She knew what scents he liked and she indulged him. He didn’t care for many perfumes, Heaven from Gap was Jessie’s favorite, and he loved that. But it was soap that usually suited Sam fine, the rain scented kind of no particular brand. The smell of fresh soap on his wife’s skin was enough to drive him wild.

There was something too about her damp hair, Jessie never blow dried at night anymore. Sam always wanted to run his fingers through it and inhale her coconut scented conditioner. Jessie had always loved sexy underwear, which made her girlfriends laugh since most thought she was both a prude and of rather plain dress in everyday life. She bought that underwear to make herself feel good; her purchases had tripled since getting married. Sam was appreciative of every piece of it. They seemed to have the same tastes…didn’t like thongs but loved boy shorts and bikinis.

Jessie had a few pushup bras but Sam liked the demi-bras and the lacy under wires the best. He loved the real thing and not the illusion, he told her. That suited his wife fine. Still, there were things Jessie didn’t know and she was so curious. They were married and in love; they should talk about it. It was alright if Sam didn’t have answers for all her questions but she would ask anyway.

“Ohhh, Sam.” Jessie tilted her head back while he devoured her neck. Luckily it was winter now; she would need to wear a turtleneck to the diner tomorrow. They were going to have to discuss boundaries on markings soon. Not tonight though, tonight she didn’t want him to stop.

“Sam…”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me what you like.” Jessie pulled him away from her skin. She held his face in her hands. “I want to know what turns you on.”

“I really have no idea.” He answered honestly. “I've been thinking about it since dinner and I…I'm simple baby. Maybe it’s because I've never thought about it too much or been with someone who I truly wanted to share those thoughts with. I do know what I don’t like.”

“That’s a good start.” She smiled and kissed his nose.

“I don’t want to role play. I don’t want to be anyone but Sam and I want you to be Jessie. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Pain is not a form of sexual satisfaction for me. I hope that’s alright.”

“Oh honey, that’s fine.” She hugged him and laughed. “Geez, I'm a novice, I didn’t even know what you meant by that. Our intimacy is about the both of us. It’s _our_ wants, _our_ needs, and _our_ desires. Discomfort has no place in it…that’s why we keep the lines of communication open. Tell me something else that turns you on.”

“You turn me on; that’s all that matters.”

Jessie leaned to whisper something in his ear and Sam flushed. Even the tips of his ears turned red.

“Jessie…”

“Tell me.” She said.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Would you like it if I did it?” She asked.

“God yes,” He could barely breathe out the words. “But only if you want to. I would never demand it as a husbandly right. I know some men who do.”

She’d been tempted to try it for some time now. She used to do it with Mark and hated it. Surely she would love it with Sam as she did everything else. When he made love to her, all kinds of love, he was so generous. Her satisfaction was always central to his.

He should know that she felt the same way. She refused to be a selfish lover; there was too much love to make. Jessie smiled as she thought about it. When she lifted the tee shirt over his head and kissed his shoulder, she could feel his tension.

“Relax, love.” She whispered in his ear.

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh shush.” Jessie kissed him. “I have a surefire cure for all your worries.”

“Oh do you now.” Sam grinned, his hands sliding down to cup her ass. It was bare, which was nice, and her skin was still slightly damp from the shower. He shivered at the contact. Sliding down in bed, Sam still held his wife on top of him. He put the book on the nightstand. When he reached up to turn out the lamp, Jessie pulled his hand back.

“Don’t you want to see me satisfy you? I want to see you.”

“Who is this wanton woman and what has she done with Jessica Brooks?” He asked, unable to stop smiling.

“I'm Jessica Kassmeyer…I am wanton, and I'm giddy. I want to learn and explore every inch of you. I want to surrender my body to you and I want you to do the same.”

“Done.” Sam replied, kissing her passionately.

He knew what was about to happen when she pulled down his sweats. Just the thought got him so excited. There were things Sam thought about over the years; things he thought he might enjoy. Sex was not something he talked about in the open. He never truly shared that part of himself with anyone, not even Kate. Just like everything else in his life that was about to change. _Change is good_ …Sam kept repeating the mantra in his head until Jessie’s surefire cure made him lose all rational thought.

***

  



End file.
